


The Blood Test

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blood Tests, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's a little squeamish about having his blood drawn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Test

"Oh...oh..." He wasn’t afraid of much, but this—this was one of those things.

"Calm down, it won't take long if you don't squirm so much." 

Hesitant eyes looked into calm, reassuring ones.

"Hey, after this is all over, I hear there's a shower calling your name... and you know I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Their lips met to seal the deal.

He relaxed after that, and things went much more smoothly. When it was all over, he hopped off the examination table, looked into those eyes that had seen him through, kissed those smiling lips, and whispered:

"Thanks, Sunshine."


End file.
